Too Bad
by Kaitzee
Summary: Draco's life is hell, but he has one, tiny ray of hope... A very angsty songfic, written on 3 AM when I had nothing better to do, and didn't feel like sleeping.


**Title: **Too Bad

**Slash: **None!

**Rating: **R, for a couple of swear words.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Summary: **Songfic... I love songfics, especially when they mean something to you.

**Disclaimer: **You know, if you think I own Harry Potter, then you need to read the books more carefully.

**Author's Note: ** Well, you know... I don't usually write too much angst, but this is the epitome of angst. Turn back now if you can't handle it... Meaning you're either on strong pain medication, schizophrenic, or three years old. Or you just might be a happy, optimistic person. Well, you can be optimistic for all I care, but just read and review this and stop being a weenie.

****

~*~

__

Father's hands lined with dirt

From long days in the field

And mother's hands serving meals

In a cafe on Main Street

With mouths to feed

Just trying to keep clothing on our backs

And all I hear about

Is how it's so bad, so bad

Draco turned from staring out his window at the pale moon. He hated that moon, because it disturbed that darkness of the night. Night was the only time Draco felt peace and quiet, locked up in his room, able to think his own way. His father, Lucius, basically hated his own son and kept him alive for his own unknown reasons. Draco often wondered why all he used on him was the Cruciatus Curse and not _Avada Kedavra_... Although Draco wouldn't care either way. He wasn't a very happy person.

**__**

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late so wrong, so long

Too bad how we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk, 

Let's talk

Draco didn't _want_ to be a Death Eater. Not because he didn't agree with Voldemort, he just didn't like the idea of such genocide Voldemort and his minions committed and planned to commit. If the death of one person upset him, and he didn't even like that kid... Cedric, was it?... he would crumble over the hundreds of people Voldemort killed every year.

Then there was one thing Draco hated about his father... what he did to his mother. Narcissa was a Ravenclaw in her days at Hogwarts, very smart and pretty... she fell for Lucius' charm and she was rationalized to being like... Draco thought for the words... like an ornament. All Lucius used her for was a decoration, to hide him being a Death Eater. When she obeyed his command, Narcissa was left alone. When she disobeyed... well, Draco didn't like to think about it. Maybe Draco was an ornament, too... maybe thats why he was still alive. Besides the fact that he had a pretty good defense in dueling in his 17 years of age.

Draco also believed Lucius really actually loved Narcissa on some level, otherwise, why would Draco be here? Plus, Lucius wasn't as evil with her as he was on Draco. 

Besides being an ornament, Narcissa was the only one who loved Draco. She worked for their daily bread now that Lucius wasn't a school governor anymore, his mistake... he should have hid his threats better. Narcissa often visited Draco in his room, even when she knew the consequences of talking to her son. They loved each other very much, and all they had were each other.

"Work hard in school, Draco. Get far, so you can run away from all of this." Narcissa told him.

"Once I do, Mother, I'll come and take you away, and save you from all of this." Draco assured her. She smiled sadly at her son, because she knew by the time Draco graduated she might not be around to save.

Going to Hogwarts was Draco's only retreat from Malfoy Manor. He wouldn't waste it.

**__**

You left without saying good-bye

Although I'm sure you tried

You called the house from time to time

To make sure we were alive

But you weren't there

Right when I needed you the most

And now I dream about it

And how it's so bad, so bad

Then she just disappeared.

Draco cried his eyes bloodshot when he found out that Narcissa disappeared. But Draco knew she was alive; her fucking "purpose" hadn't been fulfilled. She as supposed to... be gone... by the time Draco graduated from Hogwarts. Draco thought he had nothing to live for, for a time until he realized he could dedicate his whole being into finding her, making a new life with her. 

Then Draco thought about her being free. Lucius hadn't planned her running away, no way... she had escaped. Draco thought Lucius had shipped her somewhere, because he was telling everyone she was on a much needed vacation. What a load of shit. 

But Narcissa sent her dear son owls, explaining. It was the only time Draco felt happy, was when he read news from his mother. Even if seeing her face and hugging her, knowing she could sort of protect him, was better. He'd take all he could get.

**__**

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had to time to rewind

Let's walk, Let's talk

It's too bad, too bad, too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, Let's talk

Let's talk

Draco never felt sorry for himself. He used his emotion for hate... for anger... for loathing.

Harry Potter. Oh, how much he hated Harry Potter.

That boy had it so good. Popular, friends... _real_ friends, not ones that loved him for money. He loathed Potter. He'd give anything, everything _to be _Harry Potter. So, naturally, Draco made Potter pay for it. In ways of metal torture, which Draco had learned from the best, he made sure at least _part_ of Potter's school career pissed him off.

Fuck that Potter, thinking his life was annoying. Sure, that Skeeter woman picks on him. Big fucking deal. Who cares of his love life was a little rocky before he fell in it with Granger? He was going to marry that Mudblood by the time they graduate. Who cares if his parents are dead? Draco would love it if his father died, and if his mother were near. Who cares about his scar? Draco's mind was deformed. 

Damn Potter... to hell with Potter. May his fucking soul burn in hell.

Draco's love life... was nonexistent. He pushed all that away. That would surely have his father kill him, and cover it up by saying, "Draco? Oh, he moved to a friends house in Russia. He's now attending Durmstrang."

**__**

Father's hands lined with guilt

For tearing us apart

Guess it turned out in the end

Just look at where we are

We made it out

We still got clothing on our backs

And now I scream about it

And how it so bad, it so bad, so bad, so bad

Despite the fucking hell hole he lived in now... He was formulating a huge plan in his head... he would escape. He would pay the driver of that Hogwarts train all the money he had to go somewhere... anywhere... away from Malfoy Manor. Then he would find Narcissa. She was somewhere. Somewhere. Somewhere safe, warm.

It was sad how Draco had to assure himself about that.

Then, after he found Mother, he would sue his father for every fucking Knut. Every. Last. One. The metal pain, the Unforgivable Curses, he would stool pigeon everything. How Lucius forced his mother into work... how he tortured them both... how he forced Draco to keep his silence... how he was a Death Eater. Azkaban was the perfect place for Lucius. Draco would show no mercy... Draco had no reason to.

He didn't know better than revenge.

He didn't know better than to enjoy the suffering of all the people he hated.

He didn't care about knowing better.

He didn't want to.

For now, he would sit through his last year of school, biding his time. Draco knew he could have a better life. Now all he had to do was wait... and prepare... then go for it. Freedom was on the way. Freedom. Freedom, freedom, freedom... it was a drug that Draco was addicted to, and only got hits of it at Hogwarts. Now all he had to do was make sure he could have a lifetime supply of freedom.

Draco looked back to the window. The pallid moon didn't look so bad now... it was a representation of his current life. The moon was the tiny ray of hope Draco felt, and the night was the darkness that surrounded it. Well, Draco knew... he _knew _it... he was going to live on the moon after Hogwarts.

"Fuck you, Lucius." Draco whispered into the night. "Fuck everything you did, and everything you do. You watch. You won't win... I'll win. Watch me... You'll pay."

**__**

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

No time, let's walk, let's talk...

*

**__**

((A/N- I know you're gonna have to watch a whole week's worth of Teletubbies to get over this, but you can deal with it, right? I don't usually write angst. I just wanted to write another songfic. I know what you're thinking. _"Why didn't she write a songfic to a happier song?" _I'll tell you why. I started to write this at two in to morning, and I can't steal my brother's CD player (which has my Michelle Branch CD in it, the bastard) while he's asleep, so I had to use the songs downloaded on my computer. Well, the only songs on my computer are either A) needing the internet to play (and I have a time restriction thing on my AOL, damn AOL) or B) my brother's annoying hippie music (the hippie-music-loving, Michelle Branch-CD-stealing bastard). Nickelback's (I LOVE THOSE GUYS!) 'Too Bad' was the only song I ever downloaded that would work at 2 AM. So, there's the story, have a great goddamn fuck-it-to-hell day. (Damn, writing angst really changes your mood, doesn't it?)**))**

((Well, since I've written angst and my mood is spoiled (damn spoiled mood) I'm not going to be cute about asking you to R/R. R/R or I'll send my evil bunnies after you. They'll feast on your intestinal goodness and all of your inner organs. Have a nice day. (Please R/R, ignore my bad mood, please?)**))**


End file.
